familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors
Early American Colonial Immigrant Ancestors for Joseph Richards (1762-1840) and his Wife Rhoda Howe (1762-1838) - He was a Veteran of the American Revolutionary War and they were parents of several prominent Mormon Pioneers. Except for a six-and-one-half-year gap, men of The Richards Family (thru either of three sons, Levi, Phinehas or Willard) have served as General Authorities of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints continuously from 1840 to the present. In addition, members of this large Mormon family have made and are making significant contributions in other areas. From the early Richards converts to present-day heirs of that conversion, men and women of the Richards family have demonstrated the kind of faith and dedication to Church, family, and society that can well serve as an example to us all. Great, Great Grandparents of Joseph Richards Richards / Collins # Edward Richards (1615-1690) - # Susannah Hunting (1611-1684) # John Brewer (1618-1684) # Mary Whitmore (1624-1684) # Henry Collins (1609-1687) # Ann Riall (1605-1691) # Henry Silsbee (1613-1700) # Dorothy Silsbee Bowden / Nurse # Samuel Bowden (1623-) - ( JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, MBowden1, SBowden) - English Immigrant ? # Sarah Unknown - # Francis Nurse (1618-1695) - ( JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - English Immigrant # Rebecca Towne (1621-1692) - ( JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, RTowne) - English Immigrant - Killed at Salem witch trials. # GGGP 13 : GrandParents of Sarah Davis # GGGP 14 : GrandParents of Sarah Davis # GGGP 15 : GrandParents of Sarah Davis # GGGP 16 : GrandParents of Sarah Davis Bixby / Gould # George Bixby (1594-1666) # Anna Cole (1598-1627) # John Wyatt (1564-1666) # Martha Sheldrake (1597-1631) # Zaccheus Gould (1589-1668) # Phebe Deacon (1593-1663) # John Baker (1634-1716) # Elizabeth Townsend (1571-1640) Cummings / Howlett # Isaac Cummings (1601-1677) # Marie Margaret Kinsley (1608-1677) # Thomas Howlett (1605-1677) # Alice French (1609-1666) # William Howlett (1579-1610) # Margaret Cannon (1580-) # Thomas French (1584-1639) # Susan Riddlesdale (1584-1658) Great, Great Grandparents of Rhoda Howe Howe / Garfield # John Howe (1620-1680) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, SHowe1, JHowe) - English Immigrant to America # Mary Martha Jones (1618-1698) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, SHowe1, MMJones) - English Immigrant to America # John Bent (1596-1672) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, JBent) - English Immigrant to America # Martha Blanchard (1598-1676) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, MBlanchard) - English Immigrant to America # Isaac Mixer (1602-1655) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, IMixer2, IMixer1) - Immigrated in 1634 to Massachusetts Bay Colony from England on the Elizabeth. # Sarah Thurston (c1604-1681) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, IMixer2, SThurston) - Immigrated in 1634 to Massachusetts Bay Colony from England on the Elizabeth. # Edward Garfield (1575-1672) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, EGarfield1) - English Immigrant to America and co-founder of Watertown MA. # Rebecca Johnson (1606-1661) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, AMixer, RGarfield, RJohnson) - English Immigrant to America Howe / Dearth # John Howe (1620-1680) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, THowe, DHowe, SHowe1, JHowe) - English Immigrant to America # Mary Martha Jones (1618-1698) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, THowe, DHowe, SHowe1, MMJones) - English Immigrant to America # John Bent (1596-1672) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, THowe, DHowe, MBent, JBent) - English Immigrant to America # Martha Blanchard (1598-1676) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, MBent, MBlanchard) - English Immigrant to America # John Dearth (1613-1690) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, THowe, HDearth, JDearth2, JDearth1) - English Immigrant to America # Abigail Turner (1629-) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, THowe, HDearth, JDearth, ATurner) - English Immigrant to America # Francis Peabody (1614-1698) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, THowe, HDearth, MPeabody, FPeabody) - English Immigrant to America # Mary Foster (1620-1705) - ( RHowe, PHowe2, THowe, HDearth, MPeabody, MFoster) - English Immigrant to America. Goddard / Stone # Edward Goddard (1589-1647) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, EGoddard, WGoddard, EGoddard) - # Priscilla D'oyley (1594-1681) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, EGoddard, WGoddard, PDOyley) - # Benjamin Miles (1594-1631) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, EGoddard, EMiles, BMiles) - # GGGP 19- ( RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, EGoddard, EMiles, GGGP19) - # Simon Stone (1585-1665)- ( RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, SSTone2, SStone1) - # Joane Clark (1596-1675) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, SSTone2, JClark) - # John Whipple (1595-1669) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, MWhipple, JWhipple) - prominent immigrant settler in early Rhode Island Colony (?) # Sarah Hawkins (1634-1666) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, EGoddard3, SStone3, MWhipple, SHawkins) - Brigham / Moore # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, TBrigham) - 1635 Puritan Immigrant to America from Yorkshire England # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, SBrigham1, MHurd) - English Immigrant from unknown origination. # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, EHowe, AHowe) - son of Abraham Howe, both were immigrants to America. # Hannah Ward (1638-1717) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, SBrigham2, EHowe, HWard) - dau of William Ward (1603-1687) - Marlborough Founder and English Immigrant # Jacob Moore (1645-1715) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, AMoore, RMoore, JMoore) - # Elizabeth Loker (1647-1690) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, AMoore, RMoore, ELoker) - # Samuel Collins (1636-1695) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, AMoore, MCollins, Samuel Collins) - # Mary Marvin (1638-) - ( RHowe, SGoddard, SBrigham, AMoore, MCollins, MMarvin) - Research Notes * Jan 1980 Ensign: They Served - The Richards Legacy in the Church * Richards Young Family Descendants - Wikipedia * 1838 Letters of Hepsibah Richards Famous Descendants and Cousins Note: Most of these individuals have profiles in Wikipedia: * Card, Orson Scott (1951): ( WRCard, Richards, GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - LDS Novelist most famous for his 1985 book Enders Game. * Covey, Stephen R. (1932-2012) - ( ILRichards, SLRichards2, SLRichards1, WRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - Well noted Author of The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. * Dewey, Wealthy (1786-1853) - Mormon Pioneer - wife of Phinehas Richards (1788-1874). * [[Samuel Howe (1642-1713)|'Howe, Samuel (1642-1713)']] - Militia Officer served in King Philips War (1675-78). * Richards, Alice Ann (1849-1940) - (daughter of Willard) wife of Utah Militia Leader and frontiersman Lot Smith (1830-1892) * Richards, Franklin D. (1821-1899) (son of Phinehas Richards) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society * Richards, Franklin D. (1900-1987) - ( CCRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - LDS Missionary and general authority Seventy. * Richards, Franklin S. (1849-1934) - (Grandson of Phinehas) a attorney for the LDS Church and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888 and early women's suffrage activist. * Richards, G. William (1918-2005) - ( SRichards, SLRichards1, WRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - LDS Hynm composer and veteran of WWII Battle of the Bulge and the liberation of Nazi death camps. * Richards, George F (1861-1950) - (grandson of Phinehas) Apostle in the LDS Church * Richards, George S (1823-1838) - (son of Phinehas) died in the 1838 Haun's Mill Massacre of Missouri at age 15. * Richards, Henry P (1831-1912) - (son of Phinehas) two time missionary to Hawaii, presented Book of Mormon to the Hawaiian Queen. * Richards, Joseph W, Pvt (1829-1846) (Son of Phinehas), musician in Company A of The Mormon Battalion - He married his cousin, Eliza Ann Peirson (1822-1846), also a granddaughter of Joseph Richards (1762-1840). * Richards, Joseph (1762-1840) - ( WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - veteran of American Revolutionary War. * Richards, LeGrand (1886-1983) - ( GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the LDS Church (1938-1952). * Richards, Levi, Dr. (1799-1876) - (Son of Joseph) - Physician to the Mormon Prophet. * Richards, Levi W. (1845-1914) - (only son of Levi) - Secretary of the Deseret Sunday School General Board. * Richards, Lee G Richards (1878-1950),(grandson of Levi) - famous Utah portrait artist whose paintings adorn many civic and religious buildings in the state and abroad. * Richards, Lynn S (1901-2001) - ( SLRichards2, SLRicahrds1, WRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) a Utah lawyer and politician and a leader in LDS Church who lived to age 100. * Richards, Phinehas (1788-1874) - (brother of Willard) early pioneer leader of the LDS Church * Richards, Sarah (1850-1915) - Wife of Joseph F. Smith, 6th President of the LDS Church. * Richards, Stayner (1885-1953) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Stake President and President of the LDS British Mission. * Richards, Stephen L (1879-1959) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Apostle and 1st Counselor to LDS Church President David O. McKay from 1951 to his death in 1959. Successfuly career in Salt Lake law, politics and business. * Richards, Willard (1804-1854) - (brother of Joseph) - Early LDS Apostle, Counselor to Brigham Young (1801-1877) and eyewitness to the martyrdom of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844). * Richards, William (1730-1793) - father of Joseph Richards, veteran of the French and Indian Wars. * Smith, Willard R (1884-1972) - ( SERichards, WRichards, JRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - He served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964. He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant and Lucy Stringham. * Smith, Florence (1913) - (daughter of Willard R Smith) was the sixth general president of the Young Women's Mutual Improvement Association of LDS Church (1961-1972). (current age 101, still living). * West, Franklin L.R. (1885-1966) - ( JRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, WRichards, MBowden3, MBowden2, SNurse, FNurse) - 8th Commissioner of Education for the LDS Church (1935-1953). * Levi Richards Descendants of Phinehas and Wealthy Richards # Abraham Richards (1818-1818) - died young # Moses Richards (1819-1819) - died young # Betsey Richards (1820-1820) - died young # Franklin Dewey Richards (1821-1899) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society ## Josephine Richards (1853-1933) - women's suffrage activist and counselor of LDS General Primary Presidency ### Franklin Lorenzo Richards West (1885-1966) - LDS Church Commissioner of Education 1935-1953. ## Franklin Snyder Richards (1849-1934) - LDS Church attorney and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888. ## George Franklin Richards (1861-1950) - LDS Apostle, President of Salt Lake Temple and Acting Patriarch to the Church. ### LeGrand Richards (1886-1983) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the Church. ## Charles Comstock Richards (1859-1953) - Weber County Clerk, County Attorney, represented county in Utah Legislature, was Secretary of Utah Territory, took prominent part in getting Utah Statehood. ### Franklin Dewey Richards (1900-1987) - LDS Missionary and Seventy general authority. # George Spencer Richards (1823-1838) - died in the Haun's Mill Massacre at age 15 # Samuel Whitney Richards (1824-1909) - 'sixteen years as early Mormon missionary, mostly in Europe, builder on early railroads and the Nauvoo Temple, member Salt Lake City Council and State of Deseret Constitutional Convention, and board of directors for the University of Deseret. # 'Wealthy Mariah Richards (1827-1909) '- Mormon pioneer to Utah # 'Joseph William Richards (1829-1846) - veteran of Mormon Battalion March - died with sick detail in Pueblo CO. # Henry Phinehas Richards (1831-1912) - two time missionary to Hawaii, presented Book of Mormon to the Hawaiian Queen. ## Mary Ann Richards (1858-1927) 'married son of Mormon leader, Brigham Young (1801-1877) ## 'Minerva Richards (1862-1958) 'married grandson of Mormon leader, Brigham Young (1801-1877) Descendants of Willard Richards # 'Rhoda Ann Jennetta Richards (1843-1882) - (daughter of Willard) - early Mormon Pioneer # Heber John Richards (1840-1919) - (Son of Willard) - early Mormon missionary to England. # Sarah Ellen Richards (1850-1915) - Wife of Joseph F. Smith (1838-1918), 6th President of the LDS Church. ## Willard Richards Smith (1884-1972) - He served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964.6 He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant and Lucy Stringham. ### Florence Smith (1913) - was the sixth general president of the Young Women's Mutual Improvement Association of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) from 1961 to 1972. (current age 101, still living). # Alice Ann Richards (1849-1940) - wife of American Frontiersman Lot Smith (1830-1892) # Stephen Longstroth Richards (1853-1922) - Mormon Church Leader ## Stephen Longstroth Richards (1879-1959) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Apostle and 1st Counselor to LDS Church President David O. McKay from 1951 to his death in 1959. Successfuly career in Salt Lake law, politics and business. ### Lynn Stephen Richards (1901-2001) - a Utah lawyer and politician and a leader in LDS Church who lived to age 100. ### Irene Louise Richards (1902-1991) #### Stephen Richards Covey (1932-2012) - Well noted Author of The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. ## Staynor Richards (1885-1953) - (grandson of Willard) - Stake President and President of the LDS British Mission. ### G William Richards (1918-2005) - LDS Hynm composer and veteran of WWII Battle of the Bulge and the liberation of Nazi death camps. Other descendents of Willard Richards have had successful careers in law, business, medicine, politics, and the arts, along with serving on general boards of Church auxiliary organizations. Descendants of Levi Richards # Levi Willard Richards (1845-1914) - only son of Levi Richards and wife. Secretary of the Deseret Sunday School General Board. # Louisa Lulu Greene (1849–1944) - wife of Levi W - LDS Hymn writer become the first editor of the Woman’s Exponent in 1872, which was one of the first magazines published by and for women west of the Mississippi. ## Lee G Richards (1878-1950), son of Levi W. and Lulu Greene Richards, was a portrait artist whose paintings of the General Authorities hang in the Historical Department of the Church and elsewhere. Descendants of Nancy Richards and William Peirson # Eliza Ann Peirson (1822-1846) - md cousin Joseph William Richards (1829-1846) # Susan Sanford Peirson (1831-1878) - md cousin Franklin Dewey Richards (1821-1899) Young Family Cousins * Brigham Young (1801-1877) - (Abigail Nabby Howe (1765-1815), Phineas Howe (1735-1807), Peter Howe (1696-1766), ...((See Howe/Bent family genealogy above.) * Rhoda Richards (1784-1879) was married first to Joseph Smith (1805-1844) and then after he died to her 1st cousin, Brigham Young (1801-1877). Category:Ahnentafels